battle_girls_time_paradoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Imagawa Yoshimoto
"I prefer to spend my days having fun"- Yoshimoto speaking to Ieyasu in episode 3. Yoshimoto Imagawa, is a supporting character in Battle Girls Time Paradox, who made her first appearance in episode 3 of the anime. She is a feudal lord, who specializes in Archery. Role Yoshimoto had her debut in episode 3 of the series~ aka Sky Maiden where she was forced to either give up her piece of the Crimson Armour or fight Nobunaga.She eventually decided a battle which consisted of competing againist Nobunaga in a range of olympic sports.Eventually it ended in equal ties, causing there to be a final challenge of Kite Flying after she declared Nobunaga the winner, she became an ally of Nobunaga and decided that she would leave her to conquer Japan. Yoshimoto also appeared in Ghost Story Maiden and Drama Maiden where she played a bigger role as one of the main characters of the play and also helped Hideyoshi write a script, in one of the last episodes she sided with Nobunaga in order to stop a violent and rampageous Ieyasu who had ultimatley stolen the Crimson Armour and wanted to conquer Japan at all costs. Personality and Appearance Yoshimoto is one of the more feminine warriors. At first she is shown as big headed, proud and keen to battle to keep her and Ieyasu's parts of the Crimson Armour away from the hands of Oda Nobunaga. Though at the end of Episode 3, has a change of heart and declares Nobunaga and her team the winners of the sports battle, saying that she and Tokugawa lost in Kite Flying and supports Nobunaga's dream of collecting all parts of the Crimson Armour and conquering, uniting and ruling all of Japan. She also says that she prefers to have fun than conquering and finds watching Nobunaga more fun than herself conquering. She is later shown to be well educated, self concious, artistic, creative, romantic, outspoken, loud and comedic. She tells Hideyoshi that she can always be relied on when it comes to the arts, which she has a clear fondness for. Her hobbies include dressing up, writing and reading. It is also mentionable that at first, Yoshimoto seems like the more dominant one out of her and her adoptive sister, Tokugawa Ieyasu, as she does most of the talking on behalf of the two of them. Yoshimoto, is a young lady with long, jet black hair which reaches back length, dark blue eyes and pale skin. She wears rather a pointy green hat and an embroided dress which is split in the middle revealing her leggings and legwarmers like the other warriors she wears traditional Japanese sandals. Powers and Abilities Yoshimoto seems to have great eye co-ordination and stance she can launch powerful arrows from her Yumi and control green shockwaves. She, is also a force to be reckoned with in sports too, as she and Ieyasu equalled Nobunaga, Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi in the sports battle in episode 3. Relationships with characters in the series Coming soon! Trivia Her voice actress in Japanese is Rei Mochizuki. Like all the warriors in the series, she was named after and shares her name with a powerful Japanese figure in the real Warring States Era of Japan. Category:Characters